You're my angel , and I you're demon
by Mar'iNighstar
Summary: They were opposites , he loved her , and she could barely stand him . However she couldn't help but find him slightly okay .
1. Chapter 1

Jellal tugged on her arm his eyes pleading with her to come with him but her eyes were cold and focused on the game in front of her .

Now normally Knightwalker would reframe from such games knowing they were a scam , and to easy, but tonight she wanted that prize .

There it was golden , crispy ,and god damn it called her name out .

That raspberry pie had to be hers.

With great force Erza tugged his arm forcing her not so ,kinda sorta ,not really boyfriend to follow her .

The clerk of the game looked almost terrified as she stomped her way over dragging Jellal with her .

She slammed her hand on the table , the clerk shook daring a glance at her before turning away .

"Jellal pay the man ." Jellal nodded reaching in his pocket pulling out a crisp five dollars handing it to the clerk in returned three dots were handed over to Erza .

" What is the number of points needed for a pie?"

" 350." The clerk dared look her in her eyes and received a devilish grin .

"Easy. " she took her aim throwing her first dart .

It missed .

Erza knightwalker did not miss! She threw her second missing once again .

She growled and threw her last at the clerk , thankfully it too missed .

Erza grabbed his collar . " YOU RIGGED IT ! I WILL HAVE YOUR'E HEAD." The clerk was violently shook until Jellal grabbed Knightwalker her hands pulling her away .

" Erza it's okay I'll get you that pie. "

Another five dollars , another three darts . Jellal checked the darts finding the tips chipped .

He shot the clerk a look of disapproval before taking aim himself .

They walked together exploring the Edolas fair . He smiles seeing the fairest wheel .

" Erza ! Can we ride it ." He turned to her with a wide smile .

She took her fork out of her mouth going to dig it back into her pie . " Absolutely not ."

Jellal sighed , looking to the side stealing glances at her . She however looked forward before sighing herself and then

" Fine, we can ride it . Once . If it bores me . I will kill you. "

Jellals smile couldn't get brighter as he pulled her along .

Her arms were crossed a glare on her face . " HOW DARE YOU GET US STUCK ON HERE!" *

" It wasn't my fault ... Erza , you know I would nev-"he was frozen stuck in place staring at her which did not go unnoticed by Knightwalker .

What!?" Upon noticing how soft his eyes were and how close he was getting she too froze "Jellal?"

His eyes closed , she felt her vision blur and she too closed her eyes. A hand touched her cheek and something warm and soft brushes against her lips. It tickled her lips making them feel fuzzy , however the slight tickle was soon over powered with his lips breasting harder .

She felt something touch her waist and then she felt something strong in her hands .

As something slide into her mouth and touched her tongue , she realized , this wasn't right . The hands she had on his chest pushed him back , one hand coming up and slapping him on his cheek.

" How dare you !"

She would have ran away that moment but she was stuck on this stupid ride , so she settled for the next best thing .

Dangling him off their cart.

Even though she tried to kill him , rejected him , and embarrassed him every chance she got . He still loved her .

* * *

Hey! So all my stories are done by phone and it's difficult sometimes with typing . I try to catch all the mistakes but I writ in the heat of the moment so sometimes stuff gets left out or unchecked .

I have chapter finished but if love some ideas for the next few chapters .

Also id like to say for all the people who don't think mystwalker works because the edo versions are completely opposite . Alzack and Bisca were in love in edo too ;) so mystwalker can happen .

Welp , i'll update tomorrow .


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe it was the fact that he looked damn good in his baby blue suit that brought out his ever so beautiful eyes , or maybe the way her dressed hugged her breast causing her to wonder what it would feel like for his hands to cup her , or maybe she just drank to much . Yeah that's it she drank waaaaaay to much .

Her eyes slit upon noticing Ultear approached him . She couldn't hear what was said but by the ever growing smile on Ultear's face , Erza knew Ultear was flirting with HER Jellal.

Wait her Jellal ? How drunk was she ?

She shook her head downing her drink stumbling over to him . "JELLAL" as she stumbled by she sent Ultear a glare .

She turned to Jellal who had just finished his sentence . Going off of what Sugar boy had told her she giggled loudly . Unfortunately jellals confused expression had her confused .

" Erza , you think it's funny that Meredy is sick .?" Well Meredy was close to Ultear so maybe a lot.

" N-no ." Her body shook and she stumbled falling forward right into jellals arms.

Maybe it was the way he was so concerned with her , carefully helping her walk to her room, or maybe it was the fact he left Ultear alone on the dance floor . It could've been the fact that his calm voice and gentle hands made her feel special . Later she would claim she was just to drunk.

Yet, when they reached her room , he pulled her pajamas out with the intention of leaving so she could change.

Erza, had different plans . She had stripped before him wrapping her arms around his neck . She pushed him backwards onto her bed . Tugged him up by his tie and yanks the buttons of his shirt off , his suit jacket their carelessly on the floor .Jellal yelped as her hands tugged his pants down , he struggled trying to convince her that this wasn't the ideal way to lose you're virginity.

" Er-Erza , we can't do this . Not like this." His voiced cracked and another yelp escaped as she cupped his ever growing erection .

Her response was simple made him shiver from her ever so confident voice . " I want you."

His smile grew , he would never deny her she was so special to him , so perfect . And he wanted her!

Her voice was low with a whisper , her chest presses agaisnt his and she let out in a very breathly moan " please, Jellal I need you. "

* * *

I tried really hard to do a more mature scene but it just didn't work . I was thinking about doing the next chapter as the deed but I really would like some feedback since I really wanted to be able to help the fan base . Also I'm trying to get a chapter out each day . However my phone might be hacked since I looked on my Facebook and saw someone from Nj on my Facebook . Tech support thinks I just have a brute code force so I'll probable have to restart my phone.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first time writing something like this .

its done on my phone which is a challenge .

Also sorry for the long wait I've had this done for awhile now I just wanted the next chapter alil done before I posted this one .

Thanks for all reviews .

* * *

His hands groped for her hips pressing into roughly , his soft lips pressing against the back of her ear erupting a low groan from her . She lifted her ass up pressing against his ever growing hardness .

His lips traveled down her neck lifting her short hair away , his hands groping her ass . Her response was a another low groan and pressing into his hands .

Soon she found herself on her fours ,a position she was not fond of always thinking she would be the one on top ,She would've protested if his hand wasn't two fingers deep inside of her pumping in an out with great ease .

He smirked as she fisted the sheets , her womanhood twitching with every pump his fingers took . Fearing she was close he pulled his hand away leaving her to pant and wiggle her ass in need .

He leaned in close to her a hint of confidence in his voice, yet he still sounded so gentle ."Erza, are you ready . "

Erza refused to answer with some girly reply of a yes and went with her own answer . " What do you think , JELLAL ."

" I think ..." His hand that previously brought her so much pleasure slid over her lips , his two warm fingers sliding into her mouth . "That you want me Erza."Her response was a stopped by his fingers , but he guessed she had said something non to polite .

Erza was telling herself it was wrong, that she didn't enjoy the taste . However she couldn't stop as she sucked on his fingers her tongue swirly over each one . Jellal let out a low groan pressing his hardness even more into her . She was slightly annoyed when he moved his hand away.

She was going to turn around and knock the shit out of him but something of his found its way into her and she gasped at the feeling of him filling her .

It was slow much like she expected from him and he gasped lightly as he felt her virginity break . He knew she wouldn't show pain but the slight shaking of her shoulders and the way her body tensed up confirmed she was in pain.

After sliding in completely he found himself still waiting for Knightwalker's muscle tension to relax .

When she finally relaxed she in her usaul demanding voice order him to move .

He would never deny her and found his hips moving . She was warm and tight and god damn it felt good. The soft moans Erza let out made Jellal shudder in pleasure .

After much time Jellal found himself alone in the bed . His lover stood cursing as she struggled to get her clothing on

No doubt this night changed nothing . No doubt she would still be cold and unfeeling . No doubt she would deny this ever happened.

Do doubt he was strongly in love with her .

As she stormed out of the room he could help the large smile on his face. He did in fact love her


	4. Chapter 4

_well this chapter is kinda me trolling you . :) it's nice every once in awhile to get out of you're comfy zone and see another pair . Many earth lamd jokes here . You just gotta catch them ._

_ I don't own fairy tail , this was done one my phone . _

_Please read and review . And maybe give me some ideas . :D _

* * *

Erza tugged on her jacket , awkwardly she shifted , she opened her mouth to speak.

Nothing came out .

Her fist clenched frustrated at her inability to talk .

He noticed her frustration , how her lip curved into a small frown , how her left eye twitched , how her nostrils flared . She looked so cute when she got like this . Of Course he wished she wasn't always frustrated .

And let's not forget who she was mad at , yes , Jellal had once again caused distress to the ever so beautiful Knightwalker.

If only he knew why she was mad though. After all he was the one who should be mad . She was taking Simon to prom !

Now usaully he wouldn't get jealous but Jellal knew she admired Simon. Plus Simon seemed better at everything , always beating Jellal . Jellal knew Erza wasn't romantic , or very well interested in relationships , so her acceptance to go with Simon only proved she liked him

Even though Jellal never wanted violence the smirk simon gave Jellal was one that made him want to kill him . No, Jellal wasn't like that his thoughts about slowly killing Simon were pushed aside as Erza's glare settled on him .

A sudden weight pushed against his side and he remembered why she was mad .

Ultear was his prom date.

Oh Jellal knew Knightwalker hated Ultear , Jellal knew Knightwalker had grown a deep rivalry with her . However , Ultear wasn't that bad she certainly was better company than Simon . Plus it was nice that Ultear didn't want to ruin his life , or make it unbearable unlike a certain redhead who remained unnamed .

An awkward silence hit the four, Jellal nervously tugging on his collar trying to think of something to say .

However simon didn't seem to keen in letting Jellal speak first

" Ah, what great news ! Ultear and Jellal at prom ! I didn't know you two were so interested in one another?" Erzas left eye started twitching upon hearing Ultear's name .

With venom in her voice she created a forceful demonic smile . " You're right simon . However I always knew Ultear wanted in his pants . " staring straight at Jellal the demonic smile grew larger . He knew what she was secretly saying .

" Ultear was a whore ." Something Jellal clenched his fist , he had known Ultear for quite some time . He knew she was anything but a sweet innocent girl who often gave everything for others . Sending a soft look at Ultear full of apologizes. Jellal turned back to Knightwalker with a much more annoyed look .

Jellal was never one for arguments, and as much as Simon and Erza's frustrated him . He would not engage In a worthless battle of tongue .

He smiles every so softly speaking in a ever so cheerily voice and said " I suppose Ultear and I will see you at prom . "He looked at Ultear with a growing smile and lead her away , leavening Knightwalker to wallow in anger .

Maybe she had agreed to go with Simon , but that didn't mean he had to take Ultear. She was angry ,frustrated ,and wanted to punch something . Simon had said something but she paid no attention as she punched her locker letting out a loud growl of pain .

Later after wrapping up her hand , she would patiently wait for Simon to arrive . He was already three minutes late .Something Knightwalker was not use to since Jellal was never late . After a long seven minutes and thirty - five seconds simon finally arrived at her door holding a red rose .

Now most girls would not let such a small number of minutes bother them , but Knightwalker was furious . Once the door was opened for Simon he was not greeted with amusement .

No Simon was greeted with a look of murder . He had offered the flower but she denied it .he had complimented her attire , but she had insulted his . He tried to opened the door for her , but she punched him .

As beautiful as she was Simon was beginning to wonder if she was worth the trouble .

Jellal however was wondering why he didn't hang out with Ultear more . He had picked her up exactly on time , he held up a simple holly and she smiled with enjoyment . He enjoyed the small talk and wisdom she brought to the conversation while he drove them to prom .

She held his hand a moment longer than needed as he helped her out of the car .

Maybe asking her to prom was better .


	5. 5 is a good number

_This chapter is dedicated to Dynasty101Warriors my first fairy tail reviewer who didn't ask for lemon :D you're awesome and you encouraged me to write this chapter hope it's to you're liking. _

_As always this was done on my phone . Writing a story is hard on the iphone notes pages . _

_Also I decided ultear would be a sweetheart and Simon would be a jerk because , I do what I want , also it is the counterparts ._

_nooow enjoy _

* * *

This wasn't how the night was suppose to go , with him standing outside in the cold shivering . His suit stained in red , he held the towel gently over his nose .

She gently touched his em throbbing eye . Compassion in her own eyes .

It had started out simple , he had danced with Ultear almost all night, he had ever so carefully sent glances at Erza through out the night . She would always look away .

Simon seemed slightly frustrated casually sending glares Jellals way

He slowly rocked Ultear back and forth keeping them at an angle so he could watch Erza . He knew Simon was trying to flirt with her .

He held her close , slowly rocking her back and forth to the music . It almost seemed like they had danced for hours . His hand holding hers , her head on his shoulder . He would brush back black hair smiling as soft as ever . Yet every time he looked at ultear he thought of how lovely it must've felt to hold knightwalker . To brush her hair away , to kiss her and she kiss back .

He knew it was stupid , Knightwalker enjoyed hurting people . She enjoyed playing with his feelings , and when Simon leaned in closer to steal a kiss , Jellal didn't see Erza step back readying her fist for a punch , he acted quickly leaving his date on the dance floor stepping between Erza and Simon .

He calmly looked at Simon chuckling softly before speaking " Simon ,buddy do you mind if I steal Erza for a dance ?" Simons fist clenched his lips flat line .

" Well she is MY date . So no." The smirk Simon gave him caused his blood to boil .

Jellal turned to Knightwalker in an attempt to ask her instead , however he was quickly turned back by Simon slammed into the wall .

He spotted Ultear heels in her hands running towards him , clearly coming to see if she could coax Simons grip off of him . He spotted Erza grabbing a punch glass . He was soon pushed out the door Simons fist connecting to his face . He felt another strong hit collide into his nose. His own fist were raised punching Simon in the Stomach he blocked another attempted sweeping his legs under Simon he knocked him down . He swung for another hit but a strong grip pulled him back , he stumbled looking at who ever had delayed him from beating his rival .

It was Erza . She was helping Simon up . Jellal breathes hard his chest rising up and down with force .

He was about to storm off before Erza head butted Simon back down . Looking back at Jellal she stated calmly . "Next time you better take me . Now come , you're hurt ."

Erza yanked his collar pulling him forehead , he managed to see Ultear who only giggled at his misfortune . Being doctored by Knightwalker was the last thing he wanted .

She had pulled him into her house , demanded he sit and stay still . He had listened , after all who would dare go against Knightwalker . Her touches were soft , she would gently rub a towel over him , gently cleaning his face .

He pretended like he didn't see the small blushes that covered her beautiful cheeks .

Her eyes stayed a almost pitiful look . Her lips stayed in a frown . Yet , she was still so beautiful .


End file.
